villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elite Hun Soldiers
The Elite Hun Soldiers (also known as Elite Huns) are the supporting antagonists in Disney's 36th full-length animated feature film Mulan. Though the other Huns are unnamed, they are distinctly different from each other in clothing and appearance. They are Shan Yu's lieutenants in the Hun army. The group consists of about 5 members (Zhencha as a scout, Sheshou as an archer, Lieren as a huntsman, and Bai and Bao as the two bodyguards). Zhencha was voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, Sheshou was voiced by Jim Ward, Lieren was voiced by Peter Siragusa, Bai was voiced by Jack Gilpin, and Bao was voiced by Robert Clotworthy. History The Elite Hun Soldiers are first seen in the film crossing over into China by using grappling hooks to climb onto the Great Wall. They attempt to stop an imperial Chinese soldier from escaping, but the soldier manages to light a signal, thus allowing guards on the other watch posts to light signals of their own to alert the country of the Huns' presence and to allow its military forces to mobilize. However, Shan Yu is ultimately unconcerned, being assured of his army's superiority. The Elite Hun Soldiers are later seen riding horseback across the countryside with the rest of the army, having destroyed a village in the course of their invasion. They are then all stopped by a signal from Shan Yu who (sensing something) directs his Elite Hun Soldiers to investigate. They certainly do so and find a pair of imperial scouts. They laugh at the claim by one of the scouts that the Emperor would stop them. After Shan Yu tells the scouts to go back and convey his message to the emperor, he turns to his archer soldier named Sheshou asking him how many men it takes to deliver a message. The archer readies his bow and arrow and darkly answers "one". This heavily implies that he murdered one of the scouts. The Elite Huns Soldiers are later seen awaiting their leader who has acquired a doll from his pet falcon named Hayabusa. While investigating the doll, they discover various components such as black pine, sulfur, and imperial white horse fur on it. They deduce that the doll came from a village in the Tung-Shao pass where a section of the Imperial Army is prepared for their arrival. Though they tell Shan Yu that the army could easily avoid their enemies, he remains intent on heading straight through the pass in order to reach the Emperor as quickly as possible. Complying with his wishes, they attack and crush the imperial forces with ease and slaughter the innocent villagers. Though this conflict is unseen, they apparently leave no survivors nor did they suffer any casualties. Later, the Elite Huns alongside Shan Yu and the rest of the army ambush and prepare to finish off Li Shang's remaining contingent of soldiers after the red dragon guardian named Mushu accidentally fired a cannon causing them to give away their position. However, they (along with the other Hun soldiers) are buried alive when Mulan uses a cannon to set off an avalanche. They survive regardless, emerging from the snow alongside Shan Yu. Seeing that they are near the Imperial City, he leads them onward to accomplish their goal. Mulan witnesses this and flees to the city to warn the citizens. The Hun soldiers infiltrate the city during an impressive celebration honoring Li Shang's soldiers by hiding within a Chinese dragon costume. Witnessing Hayabusa retrieve Shan Yu's sword and return it to the Hun leader, who is atop a roof, they burst out of the costume and take the Emperor hostage, easily dispatching his guards. They deliver him to Shan Yu, who orders them to keep watch outside the door. Mulan (with the help of Li Shang and Yao, Ling, and Chien Po) attempts a rescue mission by disguising herself and the trio as concubines as Shang awaits the opportunity to breach the door. One of the Huns is quick to fall for the ruse, even after Ling accidentally drops an apple that he is using for a breast, though the others are both suspicious and repulsed by the trio's masculine appearance. The group breaks cover and quickly subdues the Huns, allowing Shang to go to the Emperor's rescue. The Emperor is returned to the palace and Shan Yu is killed by Fa Mulan. The Huns' fate was currently unspecified following Shan Yu's death. However, since none of their injuries appeared to be very dangerous nor fatal, it can be very likely that they were arrested for their crimes and most likely executed off-screen. Personality The Elite Hun Soldiers are eventually stronger and more durable than the other Hun soldiers as they are able to survive the avalanche. They are very cruel, savage, violent, powerful, and loyal to Shan Yu. For the other henchmen, they are surprisingly more watchful, observant and penetrative, as they can detect different components on a doll and deduce where it came from and that the army is waiting for them there. Navigation pl:Elitarni Hunowie Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Vandals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Anarchist Category:Usurper Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Delusional Category:Malefactors Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Supremacists Category:Teams Category:Traitor Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Lawful Evil